De la calma llega la tormenta
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Siempre una tormenta llega tras la falsa calma, una que esta es llevada rapidamente por una tormenta de confusiones desiluciones y perdidas, cosas que viviran dos vampiros
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: VK no me pertenece (por mala suerte) pero ahora este fic antes fue publicado en Mundo yaoi antes que este se trasladase con mi antiguo pseudonimo de secreto666 ahora lo vuelvo a publicar en **_

Atención este fic es MPREG bien es raro de mi parte pero quiero dejar en claro una cosa

mi forma del MPREG es así:

1-Al uke no le crece la barriguita la sigue teniendo plana y perfecta

2-El tiempo es el mismo de gestación en la mujer.

3-A diferencia de la mujer el uke siente ya que estas en ese estado al pasar solo 4 horas.

4-Se interviene quirúrgicamente se abre el estomago.

5-el bebe nace muy chiquito y en solo 9 días tiene el crecimiento normal como si ya hubiese pasado 9 meses en el matriz pero en este caso en una incubadora

_**De la calma a la tormenta**_

Cap1-

Era ya el ultimo año en la academia para el peliplata y la pequeña vampiresa en ese lapso paso muchas cosas Yuki se habia enamorado de Ichiru perdidamente al igual que el, parecía todo bien con excepción de cierto chico taciturno de nivel D este, tenia escondido algo muy grande el y el hombre que el decía odiarlo era su amante, Zero Kiryu se habia enamorado de Kaname Kuran perdidamente pero en sus noches de lujuria no decían nada solo se dejaban llevar por las caricias juguetonas y el fuego interno.

-Vamos Zero dime tu secreto-insistía Yuki Kuran mientras estaba boca arriba en la cama de su hermano adoptivo.

-No-dijo serio.

-Malo-dijo la menor haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno solo te diré una cosa pero ya no preguntaras mas ¿Si?-dijo derrotado.

-Bien!.

-Me he enamorado de alguien.

-En serio! GENIAL! ¿Quién es?.

-No lo diré.

Con esas ultimas palabras Zero se fue a hacer la tarea a la biblioteca con Yuki detrás gritándole e insistiéndole que le dijera la verdad pero el se tapaba los oídos.

Ya en la noche Zero yacía en su cama tranquilo escuchando música clásica pero se oyó el rechinado de la puerta de madera.

-Hola Zero-dijo el sangre pura entrando al cuarto y cerrándolo con el seguro para que nadie se atreviera a entrar.

-Hola Kaname-dijo con una sonrisa tierna cosa rara para el mayor.

-¿A que vienes ahora?-dijo burlón como si ya supiera lo que pasaría y es ya lo sabia.

-Tu ya sabes para que-dijo acercándose a el

-Bien lo de siempre-dijo dejando que el castaño lo acorralara contra la pared.

**[Atención Lemon] **

Kaname se acercó y le dio un beso, apenas rozando sus labios, continuando con una seguidilla de besos cortos y fugaces, haciendo a Zero desearlo cada vez más y más.

El menor rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, el otro lo tomó fuertemente de los cabellos, acercándolo más a él. El vampiro empezó a acariciar el abdomen del peli plateado, pellizcándolo de vez en cuando, cosa que hacía soltar gemidos ahogados al taciturno prefecto.

El amatista fue bajando las manos hasta llegar a la cintura de su sempai , empezó a desabrochar su pantalón con algo de timidez.

Kaname sonrió, rió maliciosamente y lo besó. Esta vez no fueron besos fugaces, eran besos cargados de lujuria, la más pura en insana lujuria como siempre.

Kaname lo tomó por las caderas y se posicionó encima de él frotando sus entrepiernas, cosa que sacaba cada gemido de la boca de Zero. Lo recostó suavemente, acomodando las cabeceras para brindarle mayor comodidad.

El sangre pura paró de repente, el amatista lo miró confundido.

- Ahora qué? - preguntó el menor con la voz entrecortada.

- Qué tienes por aquí... – el castaño metió la mano bajo las almohadas, hasta encontrar algo. Lo levantó y lo observó detenidamente.

En el rostro de Kuran se dibujó una sonrisa maligna - Eres un niño muy malo, Zero- colocó el objeto frente a su menor - ¿Para qué pensabas usar esto? O acaso... ¿Lo compraste para mí? - preguntó con ironía.

- Eh.. - Zero no supo qué responder en ese preciso momento.

El mayor abrió el frasco y le dio a beber la mitad de el.

- Ahora veremos los efectos – El castaño lo observó esperando ver alguna reacción.

Pasados tres segundos, Zero empezó a transpirar y a gemir de manera descontrolada, aferrándose a Kaname.

- Que efectivo... nunca había visto efectos tan rápidos y suculentos de un afrodisíaco.

- Ci-cierra la boca –el menor besó bestialmente al mayor, provocando el juego de lenguas más placentero del universo.

- hagámoslo-dijo Zero despojando a Kaname de toda su ropa.

- ¿Eso fue una orden? –el mayor quitó la escasa ropa de su menor y la arrojó al suelo.

- ...si- el nivel D jadeaba en la oreja del sangre pura, mordiéndola de vez en cuando.

- Que bien que te pones cuando te excitas - Kaname le lamió el cuello

- Pues aprovecha - Kuran bajó su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la erección de Kiryu.

- Buen tamaño... - dijo tomando el miembro en sus manos, empezando a acariciarlo lentamente, acrecentando las impaciencia de Zero.

- Más rápido - dijo el menor empezando a perder la calma.

- No te desesperes, todo a su tiempo - Kaname tomó el frasco - ¿Quieres que me beba esto?

Si Zero se hubiese encontrado en un estado mental un poco más saludable, le hubiera rogado que no lo hiciera. Pero debido a los efectos del afrodisíaco, había perdido por completo su razonamiento.

Zero le quitó el frasco, lo bebió y besó a Kuran, dándole todo lo que tenía en la boca. Al vampiro le gustó la reacción del prefecto, le mordió el labio y se separó de él.

- ¿Y? - Zero lo miraba con ansias.

- No sé, me parece que no... - Kaname no pudo completar la frase, al instante sintió arder su entrepierna, con un fuego tan arduo, que necesitaba apagarlo pronto o terminaría incendiándose.

- ¿Así es como te sientes? - preguntó al mayor entre jadeos.

- Pues si es lo que creo si- Kaname introdujo en su boca el miembro de su menor.

Sensación maravillosa. Sencillamente perfecto.

El sangre pura sabía jugar perfectamente con su boca, así que el nivel D no tardó en reaccionar.

- M-me vengo - avisó jalándose los cabellos.

Kaname al escuchar la exclamación del menor aumentó el ritmo e hizo llegar al orgasmo a su compañero.

- ¡Ah! - un grito entrecortado por parte de Zero hizo a Kaname desearlo con más ansias.

- Bien - dijo el mayor contemplando el completo sonrojo de su menor- Ahora me toca a mi

Kuran metió dos dedos a su boca, sentó a Kiryu en sus piernas y le introdujo los dos dedos.

- ¡Duele! - dijo clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

- A mi también, no entierres tus uñas

Kaname introdujo tres de sus dedos en total, cuando creyó que el otro estaba listo...

- Decide, te volteas o seguimos así

- Cara a cara, te quiero ver el rostro - dijo Zero viéndolo a los ojos.

- No me facilitarás nada, pero serás tú quien sufrirá más -Kuran levantó un poco a Kiryu, acomodó su miembro en su entrada y empezó a penetrarlo.

- No te apresures aun no me acostumbro- se quejó Zero tirando de los cabellos a Kaname.

- No sé por qué si con esta van 3 veces que lo hacemos- Itachi no lo terminó de penetrar, hasta esperar que se acostumbrara un poco.

Fue aumentando el ritmo, Zero cada vez se quejaba menos, pero no por eso dejaba de morderlo o jalarlo de los cabellos.

- Bien, ahora hasta el fondo - dijo el mayor abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¿E-eso no es todo? - preguntó Zero un poco curioso.

El sangre pura, penetró por completo al prefecto, soltando los dos un grito ahogado que eso seria como una respuesta a la pregunta del menor.

- Ah, Kaname, te ...- Zero no termino de hablar ya que el mayor le tapo la boca con un beso para evitar que terminara la frase ya que le asustaba mientras que el prefecto estaba lanzando gemidos de placer, de puro placer.

-¿Te gusta, lo estás disfrutando? Ah... - gimió Kaname al sentir un beso en su cuello.

- Si, sólo cierra la boca y concéntrate - acercaron sus rostros y se dieron otro apasionado beso.

- Z-Zero, yo – no logró articular Kuran ya que no podía permitirse sentir eso

- mmmm..-Zero arañó la espalda de Kaname, mientras éste lo tiró de los cabellos.

- ¡Ah,! - se escuchó gritar a Zero.

- ¡Zero! - Kuran se vino dentro de él, dándole el complemento perfecto a su cuerpo.

El mayor cayó rendido sobre el menor.

- M-me quitas el aire - Zero empujó al vampiro, ayudándole a tumbarse en un costado.

- De nada... - dijo el vampiro cuando recuperó el aliento.

- No te dije gracias - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Cierra la boca y duérmete - Kaname se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Zero lo miró, su espalda estaba llena de marcas de uñas que él acababa de hacer. Y su cuello también estaba lleno de marcas, que también había hecho él. Sonrió y se dio media vuelta también, quedando profundamente dormido.

El despertar de la mañana siguiente fue normal el vampiro se habia ido antes del amanecer dejando a un prefecto y perfecto nivel D pensativo sobre sus sentimientos.

-{Kaname te amo ...me he entregado a ti tantas veces que ya se de memoria tu cuerpo tus caricias...tus besos...}-Zero no pudo terminar su monologo ya que rápidamente fue al baño a vomitar era raro así que fue a la ciudad con un nombre anónimo ya que no quería que nadie lo viera.

Ya en el hospital .

-Bien le tengo buenas noticias-dijo una sonriente doctora.

-¿Cuales?.

-Tendrá un bebe-dijo dándole la mano.

Era la mejor noticia que el hubiera escuchado en su vida un bebe pidió discreción a la doctora y se fue del hospital para contarle buena nueva a su amado vampiro pero al llegar la los cuartos de la habitación de la luna sintió que la noticia se haría el infierno mas horrible de lo que Dante Aligeri describía.

-Vamos Kaname-sama por favor ya no lo dañe mas-dijo cierto rubio llamado Takuma Ichijou amigo de ambos vampiros.

-A que te refieres?-dijo sorbiendo algo de vino.

-No mientas , no lo lastimes puede que el este enamorado de ti.

-Para nada, el ni yo estamos enamorados, además el es un JUGETE para mi colección Zero no vale tanto como para que lo ame o algo como eso.

-Kaname-sama ... al menos rompa con el pero con caballerosidad.

-Bien fingiré que lo siento y luego volveré a ser libre de nuevo-decía mientras hacia jaque mate al rey moviendo solo las piezas que a el le convenían y volvió a ponerlas en su lugar para luego volver a ganar.

-{SOLO UN JUGUETE...}-cuando el cazador escucho todo se fue corriendo al bosque a llorar silenciosamente la traición que habia recibido.

Ya era tarde y Zero se habia quedado dormido pero luego despertó con una ira muy grande pero antes de pararse se dijo a si mismo.

-{Perdí mi orgullo de cazador por ese bastardo...no...no puedo vivir así mejor me largo de aquí jamás volveré a pensar en ese desgraciado y en cuanto a mi bebe lo cuidare yo solo, volveré a comenzar pero sin Kuran a mi lado}

Salió a velocidad vampirica del bosque arreglo sus cosa en un macuto y dejando una carta a su hermano, Yuki , el director y a Yagari se fue tomo la motocicleta que le haban regalado y se fue claro con la suerte que tenia ahorrado su dinero en un banco.

Mientras pasaba por la carretera y veía por el retrovisor la academia dijo

-Adiós para siempre Kaname Kuran espero que disfrutes de tu libertad-dijo mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

En la academia Cross todos buscaban a Zero pero no lo encontraban hasta que encontraron la carta que decía.

Ichiru Yuki Yagari-sensei Director Les escribo esta carta porque me voy de la academia cross para siempre tengo dinero para mantenerme solo, me fui por que ya no puedo vivir en esa academia no les contare todo solo digamos que es lo mejor para todo y les advierto no me busquen porque jamás volver ni estaré para que me encuentren

Adiós ATT Zero Kiryu

Yuki no paraba de llorar amargamente junto con Ichiru. Por un mes lo buscaron pero ya no podían hacer nada para detener a un hombre tan terco como el.

Kaname cuando supo la noticia discretamente lo buscaba con desesperación pero tampoco supo nada.

_Palabras hirientes pueden provocar tormentas en la calma del mar de los sentimientos humanos y también la tormenta puede destruir a la gente o en este caso vampiro que lo provoco causándole el mayor infierno de su vida_ **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2-

Pasaron 6 años desde que Zero escapo de la academia y ya todos habían hecho sus vidas Kaname Kuran seguía siendo el líder de su clan y jefe de empresas pero aun buscaba a Zero ya que no habia perdido esperanza y aun sentía la cruz que tenia marcada en el corazón al rojo vivo por haberlo dañado

Ichiru se caso con Yuki el se graduó en medicina y Yuki en enfermería, ambos trabajaban en una clínica prestigiosa de la ciudad.

-Ya han pasado 6 años ¿no?-dijo Ichiru.

-Si, Nii-sama aun lo busca-dijo mientras llevaba unos papeles

Lo que Ichiru se preguntaba era por que Kaname lo buscaba tan desesperado ,el, quien lo provocaba a pelear a muerte ,aun habia grandes incógnitas.

-Ichiru-dijo Yuki.

-Si?.

-Tu nueva paciente- entro una mujer de unos 80 años pero aun conservaba orgullo altanero, de sus épocas, cabello envuelto en pinzas y un traje café ,con un abrigo caliente ya que afuera, estaba nevando.

-Señora pase-dijo amablemente el peliplateado.

-Gracias jovencito-dijo con una voz dulce.

-A que debo el honor de su visita? pero no sin antes preguntarle su nombre.

-Charlote Rose y vine por que quería una revisión de mis reflejos-dijo amable.

Ichiru le reviso los reflejos y los huesos que eran tan duros como el marfil. ya que habia puntadas en la pierna izquierda se notaba que era ruda .

-Están muy bien pero siga tomando leche ya que la fortalecerá.

-Gracias pero tengo una consulta mas.

-Claro.

-Donde puedo conseguir tabletas de sangre.

Ichiru se quedo frió al igual que Yuki y sin decir nada le dieron una caja nueva claro después que la señora pagara la consulta y las tabletas.

-Puedo preguntarle ¿Por qué?-dijo Yuki.

-Mi hijo las necesita el no bebe sangre humana.

-¿Cómo se llama su hijo?.

-Ángel-dijo mientras se iba.

Por unos segundos la pareja creyó que era Zero pero al parecer no era así ¿o no?.

-Abuela!-grito un chiquillo.

-Mi niño, ¿Tu padre aun no llega?.

-No vendrá de 15 minutos ya que aun esta en su trabajo-dijo viendo las tabletas-¿Puedo ir a su trabajo? ya sabes que esta cerca de aquí y volveré con el-decía con mirada de borrego.

-Bien pero ponte abrigo y cúbrete con el gorro-dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Sip!-dijo mientras iba por sus cosas y dándole un abrazo a su abuela se fue al trabajo de su padre.

Mientras en la jefatura de policía.

-Oye Ángel ¿Tienes planes esta noche?-decía un hombre corpulento.

-No ¿Por?-decía mientras bebía un café.

-¿Qué te parece unas amigas y un par de copas?-decía con animo.

-Déjame pensar... no .

-¿EH POR QUE?-decía con unas cascadas en los ojos.

-Por que debo hacer papeleo para el lunes y mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

-Ah bueno entonces ya no te molesto.

-Padre!-dijo una voz dulcemente infantil.

-Hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Vine a esperar a que salgas del trabajo-decía con inocencia.

-Pero la abuela.

-Me dio permiso.

-...te aburrirás mejor ve a casa y luego yo te daré alcance.

-...[puchero] malo-decía tiernamente.

-...mejor ve a la plaza que esta al frente de mi trabajo y ve a jugar con los niños ¿si?-dijo mientras aplastaba sus mejillas hasta hacer que se desinflasen.

-Bien, pero sal temprano-dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Este niño... pero bueno {así siempre lo querré}-pensaba un impostor.

Zero Kiryu habia cambiado su nombre a Ángel Rose para seguir oculto es mas habia hecho crecer su cabello y lo tiño de negro para que nadie supiese su identidad, aparte que fue a la universidad y se graduó en criminología con honores muy altos, vivía con una señora que lo adoraba como si fuera su hijo y también adoraba a cierto niño, el cual, sabia la anciana que era el hijo del doncel ya que ella le habia ayudado a que este naciera.

Ya en el parque el pequeño que aun no se sabia su nombre estaba correteando a unas palomas hasta que se detuvo al sentir una presencia que no era mala sino perdida en el rumbo, triste ,además de familiar aunque nunca antes la habia sentido.

-{Zero ¿Donde diablos estas? daría lo que fuera para aunque sea saber algo de ti}-pensaba un sangre pura mientras un niño de apariencia casi idéntica a Zero se acercaba a el, estaba con un gorro café, guantes, y una chalina del mismo color, cabello que aun no se sabia el color y unos ojos color del vino.

-Hola-saludo el mayor.

-Buen dia señor ¿Me podría sentar a su lado?-decía con un reverencia.

Kuran acepto con gusto bueno nadie se negaría a esa carita de ángel.

-Dime tu nombre pequeño-dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Yoru-dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, se notaba que Kaname sentía algo raro con ese niño.

-Lindo nombre ¿Quién te lo puso?

-Mi padre.

-Y tu padre como se llama?.

-Se llama... [viendo su relojito] Ay! ya saldrá mi padre nos vemos señor-decía mientras se iba.

Pero aun con la luz roja un hombre que hablaba por celular se paso.

-[asustado]-el menor por el miedo no podía moverse

-YORU CUIDADO!.

Hay veces en las que el hombre las coincidencias lo une con su verdadero amor y esta vez el cazador sabrá lo que son las coincidencias.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3-

-YORU CUIDADO!.

Kaname no le importo que lo vieran y uso su velocidad vampirica y rescato al pequeño de una muerte segura.

-Estas..?- no pudo terminar la pregunta por que el gorro se habia caído y el pequeño mostraba un cabello plateado y corto, como el de Zero pero ¿Era posible? ese niño ¿era hijo de Zero? y si lo era ¿de quien?.

-YORU!-se oyó un voz a lo lejos.

-Padre?-dijo musitando.

El niño habia salido de la impresión y se zafo de los brazos de Kaname para correr con su padre a abrazarlo.

-Hijo ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Zero sin saber que Kaname estaba a pocos metros de el.

-Si, padre [mirando a Kaname] el me salvo la vida-dijo viéndolo serio pero con una mirada algo shockeada.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hi...-Zero se quedo pasmado, estaba ahí el hombre que le hizo vivir el infierno mismo, Kaname Kuran,

no podía creer lo que veía ese maldito sangre pura habia salvado a Yoru.

-No hay de que-respondió tratando de contenerse para no preguntar a hombre si era Zero.

Sin decir nada Zero se fue con Yoru en sus brazos corriendo como si quiera escaparse de el, como... si tan solo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

Ya en la casa Rose.

-{De lo que me salve}-pensó el menor cuando estaba entrando con su hijo hacia la casa y entonces sintió un calor húmedo en el pecho, eran lagrimas, las de su hijo.

-Yoru-dijo sorprendido.

-Tuve mucho miedo pero no quería llorar en la calle, los cazadores nunca muestran sus sentimientos en publico-dijo abrazando a su padre con mucha fuerza.

-Esta bien Yoru no fue tu culpa ese sujeto estaba distraído y tu no lo sabias-decía mientras acariciaba su plateada cabecita.

-Padre...

-Si?.

-Por que te fuiste corriendo cuando viste al hombre que me salvo-dijo olvidando por completo su llanto y su susto por le gano la curiosidad.

-Eh..es que... era muy tarde ya y..

-Chicos?-dijo una anciana.

-Oba-chan-dijo el niño mientras bajaba de los brazos de su padre.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto preocupada la abuela.

-Es.. que casi me atropella un auto... pero luego fui rescatado por un extraño-dijo con inocencia.

-En serio?-dijo la abuela sorprendida-Zero, mas te vale darme una buena explicación de lo que pa...-la señora no termino por que vio a Zero sumamente asustado y deprimido-Bueno, el punto es que estas bien y tu padre igual ,Zero, cariño luces cansado vete a descansar yo le daré de comer a Yoru-chan.

-Si, parece que no me siento bien así, que ... descansare un rato-respondió el muchacho esbozando una débil sonrisa y a paso de ultratumba se fue a su cuarto.

-Mi padre esta muy raro-dijo el menor.

-Si pero ¿Por que?-pregunto la mayor de los tres.

-Cuando vio al extraño mi padre se quedo sumamente asustado, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma-respondió.

-{Zero será ¿Qué el hombre que salvo a Yoru sea el mismo que te rompió el corazón ese dia?}-pensaba la anciana mientras llevaba a su nieto a la cocina.

Mientras en la jefatura de policía estaba Kaname para contar lo que paso.

-Ya veo... Ángel te debe estar agradecido por salvar a su hijo-dijo el policía.

-Ángel?.

-Si así se llama el padre Ángel Rose y su hijo Yoru Rose... aunque...-dijo el hombre.

-Que pasa?.

-Ese chico es un misterio...no nada-dijo mientras tomaba café.

-Señor-dijo Kaname.

Antes de que respondiera ya estaba siendo hipnotizado por los ojos rojos del sangre pura.

-Podrías decirme que el lo que esconde Ángel Rose-dijo mientras seguía viéndolo a los ojos y como estaban en una oficina.

-... Una vez lo vi.. quitándose el color negro del cabello en su casa ya que fui invitado ahí una vez, su cabello en realidad es plateado, además que oculta un tatuaje con una venda que según el es una herida que no tiene el animo de mostrar y eso no es todo, escuche rumores de que el es un doncel.

-Y no sabes si tiene pareja?.

-No, lo que una vez me dijo mientras bebíamos era que solo estuvo con alguien y después no volvió a estar con alguien que la sombra de ese bastardo lo seguiría hasta su muerte además se nota que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerza por que rompió la mesa cuando se acordó de el

-termino el policía saliendo de su letargo-¿Qué- que –que paso?

-Nada, bueno mi amigo ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Claro-dijo aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-El pequeño siempre va a ver su padre?.

-El tiene escuela...y siempre su abuela lo va a recoger ya que Ángel siempre llega tarde del trabajo y como hoy es sábado el viene siempre a recogerlo o a esperarlo en la plaza ¿Por que?-pregunto interesado.

-Es solo que el pequeño me agrado mucho y quiero hablar con el claro con la mejor de las intenciones.

-Pues te será difícil, ese chico es muy callado y no habla con extraños.

-Pues me siento con suerte bueno .me retiro- dijo mientras salía de la puerta dejando aun policía aun con dolor de cabeza.

Kaname salió de la oficina completamente sorprendido.

Zero se oculto de el.

Tuvo un hijo y el sin enterarse.

El era el padre.

Y para colmo lo odiaba con toda sus fuerza cosa que era lo único que no le sorprendía.

Kaname se sentía completamente culpable si le hubiera dicho lo que en realidad sentía Zero no hubiera tenido que escaparse y odiarle.

Pero esta vez, ya no tenia miedo pelearía por recuperar a el y a su hijo cueste lo que cueste.

La vida siempre que ocurre la calma viene la tormenta y arrasa todo lo que esta a su paso, dejando huellas incurables en un corazón herido

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4-**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kaname sabia de la existencia de Yoru y que Zero estaba mas cerca de lo que el podía imaginar, pero debía ser cuidadoso Zero lo odiaba si le podía decir la verdad, quizás tenga oportunidad de volver con el.

En la primaria donde estudiaba Yoru

Por el hecho que su maestro se había enfermado los soltaron antes cuando Yoru esperaba a su abuela en una banca, cierto hombre con el que se había encontrado antes, volvió a verlo con una ropa muy elegante, se notaba que era de buena familia.

-Puedo sentarme Yoru-chan?-pregunto con una sonrisa paternal.

-Claro me alegra mucho su compañía señor...

-Kaname... Kuran-lo dijo sin pensarlo ¡que idiota! ahora Yoru se iría a contar a su padre y para colmo el menor debía saber quien era el.

-Es pariente de mi padre?-pregunto animado.

-Tu papá se llama así?.

-No, se llama... mmmm Zero pero esconde su nombre y apellido y el mío ya que soy un Kiryu también-dijo con orgullo por su apellido.

-Y eso por que?.

-A mi papá [acercándose al odio del mayor] lo buscan.. creo que son vampiros nobles y quizás me alejen de el por eso estamos escondidos-dijo alejándose de su padre el cual el no sabia que lo era.

-Y como sabes que tienes otro padre si lo natural es una madre y un padre-decía algo muy nervioso.

-Bueno porque mi papá es un doncel-dijo con inocencia.

A Kuran su corazón iba a desplomarse ¿como un niño de esa edad sabe esas cosas?.

-A que te refieres con doncel?-dijo sudando frió.

-Bueno una enfermera me dijo... que las mujeres siempre escriben la carta a la cigüeña y su letra es tan bella que solo esas aves la pueden leer, y los doncel son chicos que pueden adoptar esa habilidad y pueden escribir una carta así claro el otro padre debe firmar la carta junto con la madre-dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo.

El alma del vampiro había vuelto a su cuerpo, es increíble, por un minuto pensó que su hijo sabia la verdadera forma en la que un niño sale al mundo a vivir.

-Ah ya veo... pero, ¿por qué preguntaste que soy pariente de tu papá?.

-Bueno mi papá nunca dice su nombre solo su apellido-de ahí la voz empezó a bajar-casi todas la noches escucho lo que mi padre dice entre llantos.

-¿Qué dice?-dijo preocupado.

-... "¿Por qué me mentiste si yo te amaba tanto?, solo me hacías sufrir, ¿Porque? ¿Por qué aun cuando hayan pasado 6 años yo te sigo amando tan perdidamente? aléjate de mi de mi corazón de mis memorias y de mi cuerpo Kuran " Eso dice-dijo mirando al suelo.

El corazón de Kaname se encogió del puro y sincero dolor, aun lo sigue amando, se sentía el mas grande idiota del mundo estaba en esa banca al lado de un niño de 6 años.

-Puedo pedirle un favor?-pido el menor de mirada vino.

-Claro.

-Si conoce a mi otro padre dígale que aun esta a tiempo de recuperar a mi padre, ya que el aun lo ama

[viendo al frente] es mi abuela no vemos Kaname-onnisan y no olvide lo que le dije-dijo mientras se alejaba de el y se iba de la mano con su abuela.

Se lo diría por que estaba hablando con su padre...

Si esta a tiempo debía saber donde ubicarlos mañana le preguntaría a su hijo donde vivía deba arreglar las cosas frente a frente.

Al día siguiente en la primaria de Yoru.

-VAMOS NIÑOS CORRAN Yoru NO TE ALENTES-decía la entrenadora.

-{tengo sueño}-pensaba Yoru mientras se caía al suelo.

En el trabajo de Zero.

-Ángel te llaman por teléfono la maestra de tu hijo-dijo un amigo del falso azabache.

-Si ...[escuchando el mensaje] QUE? VOY PARA ALLA!.

-Que paso Ángel!-dijo su amigo parándose mientras veía a su amigo tomar su motocicleta y correr hasta el hospital.

Ya en el hospital estaba su abuela en el cuarto numero 37 que era del niño pero no solo estaba ella sino su hermana menor Yuki e Ichiru ambos esperando en el cuarto.

-...padre?-dijo abriendo sus ojos.

-YORU! [abrazándolo] hijo estas bien que paso-decía temblado y contagiándole el llanto a su hijo.

-Perdóname papá... yo no ...aguante... el sueño y me dormí en medio de la clase de gimnasia-decía mientras lo abrazaba y sin querer dejo a la vista el tatuaje de su padre ante los ojos de Ichiru. [Nota: los suspiros son ...]

-Esta bien... lo bueno es que no fue grave ahora solo descansa y mañana nos iremos ¿esta bien? –decía mientras lo acariciaba, luego se paro y se dirigió a Ichiru que lo veía co una cara sorprendida y Yuki que a duras penas controlaba las lagrimas.

-Podemos hablar señor Rose-dijo haciendo énfasis en el falso apellido.

-Claro [dirigiéndose a Yoru] hijo ahora vuelvo estaré detrás de la puerta , la abuela se debe ir a hacer unas cosas.

-Si hijo, no vemos maña, Zero vendrás a casa a cambiarte de ropa.

-No lo se pero bueno no vemos –dijo sonriéndole.

Ya la anciana se había ido dejando a tres joven en el pasillo.

-... ¿Eres tu, Zero?-dijo Yuki acercándose a el para acariciarle la mejilla en tono de hermana.

-Soy yo Yuki... perdónenme-decía mientras miraba a su gemelo con ojos de una tristeza muy grande.

-Ya te perdonamos, Zero, verte es suficiente-dijo mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba con fuerza y derramaba lagrimas de alegría junto con Yuki.

-Vete a cambiar Zero yo y Yuki cuidaremos bien de nuestro sobrino.

-Su ¿Ustedes están..?

-Hay muchas cosas de las que te perdiste Zero-dijo abrazando a su esposa.

-Bien ya vuelvo..

-Espera.. ¿Quiero que me digas por que te fuiste?-dijo Ichiru desafiante.

Mientras en la casa Rose.

-[sonido del timbre] Ya voy, dijo la señora levantándose de su silla [abriendo la puerta] es usted... pero-dijo la señora abriendo sus ojos desmedidamente.

-Buenas noches-dijo cierto vampiro.

Ahora la verdad se descubrirá abriendo viejas heridas causando un sangrado eterno que jamás pararía

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, saludos y agradecimientos de corazón a los que me dan animo a seguir escribiendo y nada más que decir:**

**Cap5-**

-Kaname Kuran? el heredero de los Kuran, unos de los vampiros mas fuertes del mundo profano -dijo seria la anciana después del susto

**-**El mismo y usted es ¿Charlote Rose, la misma mujer que fue enfermera y batallo junto a su difunto marido durante la guerra entre vampiros y cazadores, es decir "La cazadora de los mil antídotos"?-dijo siguiéndole el juego

-La misma, solo que ahora estoy vieja y decrepita... ¿Qué le trae por aquí? a la casa de una anciana retirada-pregunto la mujer.

-Usted tiene aquí escondido y bajo su cuidado a Zero Kiryu quiero hablar con él-dijo directo al punto.

-No soy una mujer mentirosa, él no está, sigue en hospital.

-Que paso?-dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación que obviamente no lograba.

-Pase- dijo la anciana entrando junto con el joven detrás la casa era pequeña pero acogedora con aire maternal era de dos pisos, en el primero la sala de visitas, la cocina, el comedor y en el segundo los cuartos.

El se sentó en uno delos sillones de la sala de invitados.

-No me respondió-dijo algo molesto.

-Esta Yoru hospitalizado-dijo la anciana tomando te.

-Que?-dijo parándose-¿Cómo, paso?...no mejor voy yo mismo a verlo- y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Le aconsejo que no vaya, esta Zero ahí además de Ichiru-san y Yuki-san mejor quédese a esperarlo, que no deberá tardar mucho en venir, además...usted tiene mucho que explicarme y si lo hace con gusto yo aportare a lo que usted quiere.

Kaname callo y se sentó de nuevo definitivamente esa mujer daba miedo.

Mientras en el hospital.

-...-Yuki observo a Zero nervioso así que...

-Ichiru yo hablaré con el, le será mas fácil decírmelo a mi, luego yo te lo contare, ve a ver a Yoru-chan.

-Pero...

-Confía en mi-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Ichiru hizo caso y se adentro a la habitación dejando a Yuki sola con Zero y se sentaron en la banca.

-Bien Zero dímelo-dijo Yuki mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien-Tomo aire y empezó -Esto no lo sabias tu, ni Ichiru, ni el director y menos Yagari...

yo era amante de Kaname...

Yuki abrió los ojos de par en par pero no dijo nada solo dio señal para que continuara.

-Al pasar los meses me enamoraba de el mas y mas, después de nuestra ultima noche juntos fui al medico por que me sentía mal, me dijo que un niño estaba formándose en mi, cuando fui a decirle la noticia a Kaname, lo escuche hablar con Ichijou ... [temblar] el... dijo que solo era un juguete solamente y que no le importaba, me sentí mal el niño que tenia en mi no había nacido del amor, sino del deseo y de la burla por parte de Kuran... escribí esa carta y me fui de la academia.

Yuki lo abrazo y solo veía a Zero morderse el labio de la rabia.

-No te reclamare nada Zero yo... también hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que tu-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-mejor vete a cambiar hablaremos de esto después.

Zero se paro y se fue a cambiar a su casa.

Mientras en ese lapso de tiempo la anciana le contaba a Kaname lo que vivió esos últimos 6 años.

-Fui al bosque a recolectar hierbas curativas, hay algunas que crecen durante la época de invierno, me adentre a el y cuando me disponía a volver escuche los gritos de Zero, fui corriendo a verlo, lo lleve al hospital mas cercano, ahí nació Yoru-chan, mientras el estaba en la incubadora Zero me contó que estaba trabajando en la policía y empezó a sentirse mal mientras estaba regresando de capturar a unos ladrones, yo sabia quien era el, así que lo invite a quedarse en mi casa ya que no me hacia problema con que el fuese un doncel uno no nace queriendo eso. Pasaron los años y el aun sigue enamorado de usted, siempre que lo recuerda fuma o se va a tomar con sus amigos, quiere ahogar el dolor que le hizo sentir por tantos años... Ahora que Yoru esta en el hospital puedo llegar a temer lo peor.

-Que?.

-Que Yoru-chan muera.

Kaname sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo

-Como lo sabe?-dijo alterado.

-... He sido enfermera y he visto casos similares de donceles como Zero-chan... Cuando el doncel espera un niño este le trasmite sus emociones internas como una madre pero el doncel debe compartirlo con su pareja, sino, el niño enferma desde ya en una enfermedad terminal que nada puede curar,.. y como Zero vivió lleno de depresión y dolor, eso le dio a Yoru-chan aunque esa no era su intención y eso no es todo...-dijo derramando lagrimas discretas.

Kaname no sabía que decir y nada podía hacer contra esa desgracia.

-Bueno tu respóndeme esta pregunta ¿Amabas a Zero?

-Al principio para mí fue un juego pero en realidad tenía miedo de amarle ya que era imposible por nuestra posición y de cómo nos llevábamos, cuando empecé a amar a Zero trate de seguir diciendo que era un juego...-dio un profundo respiro –Mire se cometí errores que ni vivir mil años me harán enmendarlos pero ¿Puedo evitar que Zero deje de odiarme?-dijo serio.

-No lo se... pero ve a su cuarto hay una entrada trasera por ahí así que, puedes esperarlo ahí-dijo yéndose a la cocina.

Kuran hizo caso y se fue al cuarto de Zero... el amor que el por idiota cobarde perdió.

La habitación olía a Zero, tenía muchos libros un ropero y una caja llena de medicamentos.

La puerta se abrió.

-...[sintiendo la presencia de Kuran]... ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo apuntándole con su fiel Bloody Rose.

-Quería verte, desde hace 6 años-dijo acercándose a el.

-ALEJATE O DIPSARO!-dijo temblado.

El castaño haciendo caso omiso se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Escúchame Zero, te amo, se que fui un idiota pero necesito que me perdones... tenia miedo a amarte por eso dije todas esas mentiras que te lastimaron tanto-decía tratando de convencer a ese terco ex prefecto.

-No... te me acerques... no quiero escuchar tus mentiras-decía mientras lo trataba de empujar.

Zero lo empujo pero el volvió a abrazarlo como si quisiera consolarlo de algo, en si esa era la verdad.

-Se que Yoru.. esta muriendo-dijo a su oído.

-Como lo sabes?.

-Me lo dijo Charlote-san... no me digas que..

-No, ya lo sabia... es una maldita injustica, mi hijo no merecía esto-decía mientras rebeldes lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Zero inconscientemente se aferró a Kaname como si quisiera que este a su lado en ese momento, siguiera musitando que lo odiaba.

-Zero...-dijo para que su ex amante lo viera a los ojos y limpiara sus lagrimas con las delgadas yemas de sus dedos, acercando sus labios, le dio un casto beso, que mostraba su sufrimiento y el trataba de negarse, sin embargo no lo logro, hasta que recordó todo el dolor que le hizo pasar.

Así que se separo de golpe y le apunto a la cabeza cargando la pistola.

-Vete...

-Zero...

-VETE DE AQUÍ, DEJAME SOLO!

Zero disparo a la ventana.

-La siguiente será a tu cráneo si no te vas-dijo cargando otra vez.

Kaname antes que se dirigió a la puerta que daba ala calle ,cerrándola silenciosamente detrás de el dejando a Zero solo y arrodillado entre los trozos de cristal que había roto con su pistola.

-{por que? por que no puedo dejar de amarte maldito vampiro}-pensaba mientras sentía que su mundo se venia abajo si Yoru moría, el iría con el jamás dejaría solo a su hijo, la única persona que el daría su vida infinitas veces.

Definitivamente estaba viviendo un infierno.

_Las heridas que se han abierto no pueden ser curadas y tampoco olvidadas y el amor de ambos vampiros es como esa herida sin embargo la mayor herida de todas se abriría el día de mañana _

Continuara... 


	6. Chapter 6

Cap6

Ya había pasado un mes desde que hospitalizaron a Yoru y este no mostraba mejoría pero tampoco lo opuesto.

Kaname fue a verlo 2 semanas antes llevándose la sorpresa que Yuki lo recibió con una bofetada, e Ichiru con la Bloody Rose de su hermano apuntándole en la cabeza, por suerte Zero, evito que lo matasen, pero Zero jamás supo por que lo defendía.

-Esta nevando-dijo Yoru observando el cielo.

Había sentido la presencia de Kaname entrar al cuarto.

-Si.. ¿Te gusta?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del cuarto.

-Si... mi papá dijo que nací un día de nieve en la noche-dijo haciendo una pausa y luego continuo-Usted es mi padre ¿verdad?-dijo seguro de lo que decía.

Kaname solo asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a el a observarlo mas de cerca.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Al principio su energía es la misma que emito yo pero mezclada con la de mi papá... no preguntare nada, no te guardo rencor, por lo que se nací cuando mi papá era muy joven así que.. bueno se que hubo errores-decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera e inocente .

-Me ... permites darte un abrazo?-pregunto con miedo.

-Claro... padre-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos para que Kaname le abrazara con ternura paterna, pero...

El electrocardiograma empezaba a debilitarse así que, desesperado, llamo a Ichiru, y este vino junto con Zero y Yuki.

-Papá?-pregunto soñoliento el menor a Zero.

-Yoru-dijo acercándose a el y tomándole de la mano.

-Tengo... sueño... ¿papá?.

-Dime..

-Puedes... ser... feliz? por mi.

Ya no respondía su cuerpo se habia helado.

-Yoru.. [moviéndolo]... hijo...despierta-dijo temblado.

Sin decir nada y solo con la cabeza hacia abajo se fue del cuarto.

Yuki lloraba en los brazos de Ichiru mientras este la abrazaba y llamaba a las enfermeras para que se lleven el cuerpo.

Kaname siguió a Zero pero se quedo en la plaza donde se conoció con su hijo, a llorar de la rabia, impotencia, y del dolor...

Cuando Zero llego a su casa no dijo nada a Charlote y esta ya se dio cuenta y lo abrazo pero este con calma se fue a su cuarto, donde se encerró y lloro sin control alguno.

Pasaron 2 meses después del entierro de Yoru el cual solo se enterró el féretro y nada mas Zero se había encerrado en su cuarto solo le dejaban su comida y siempre tenia el oso favorito de su hijo en sus brazos y lo arrullaba y le contaba cuentos a tal punto que creía que era Yoru cuando era un bebe.

Había enloquecido tras la muerte de su hijo.

La anciana no sabia que hacer, verlo de esa manera, le dolía.

[toc-toc]

-Si?-pregunto el amatista mientras arrullaba al osito.

-Zero.. tienes visitas-dijo la mujer.

-... bien que pase... oba-chan... creo que Yoru esta mal no come.. creo que lo llevare al hospital mañana-dijo preocupado.

Cuando se abrió la puerta apareció Kaname frente a Zero y se sentó en la cama no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave y decirle a la anciana que no es muy seguro que este ahí ya que Zero quizás se pondría violento.

-Tu? QUE HACES AQUÍ... VETE-dijo Zero alterado mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza mientras se disponía a defender a el peluche que según el era Yoru.

Si Kuran debía ser crudo y realista para traer a Zero de vuelta lo haría.

-Zero es hora que dejes de alucinar.

-...De que hablas?.

-Zero ese no es Yoru, es un peluche ... Yoru murió hace dos meses ambos lo vimos morir, también fuimos a su entierro.

-Estas mintiendo... ES MIENTIRA!-grito mientras cargaba su pistola pero Kaname se la quito y dejo al osito a lado.

Con suma brutalidad lo acorralo como un animalito asustado.

-Zero escúchame... Yoru ha muerto, por favor vuelve.

-NO!

-No me dejas alternativa.

Kuran se paro de la cama y a Zero lo cargo como a un costal y se fueron por la puerta de la misma hacia la limosina de Kaname.

Su destino fue el Huerto del Señor y después de seguirlo cargando lo llevo ante la tumba de su hijo.

-Esta... no puede ser.

En el epitafio decía:

"Aquí yace Yoru Kiryu, que su inocente y pura alma yace al lado de nuestro señor"

-Zero.. ya has vuelto..

-Son rosas blancas... a Yoru le encantaban... siempre me decía que le recordaba algo... al amor y a la unión... esta muerto...

Zero se arrodillo ante la tumba y Kaname se sentó a su lado.

-Fue hace 2 meses..-dijo el falso azabache.

-Si... Zero..

-...

-Te probare que te amo.

Kaname saco la Bloody Rose de su abrigo y se la dio a Zero.

-Mátame si así puedes vivir feliz.

-...-Zero vio el arma la boto al suelo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Idiota ... si tu ve vas yo me iré contigo.

-Viviremos por nuestro hijo... ¿te parece?

-Si ...

-Pero primero necesitas tomar de mi sangre, y yo de la tuya {al fin te recupere Zero viviremos por Yoru, jamás te dejare solo haré que tus días sean dichosos como Yoru hubiese querido}.

-Si.. {Yoru viviré por ti hijo mío... y creo que junto a tu padre seré feliz}

Zero se fue junto con Kaname a enlazar sus vidas para vivir por y en honor a su amado hijo Yoru.

Tras la tormenta llega la calma, en esta historia la tormenta y la paz fue un ciclo pero esta vez la calma será eterna para ambos vampiros un amor que ni la mayor tormenta pudo destruir.

_**The**____**End**_


End file.
